The Best Christmas Ever
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Carol has had a not so good year and David is determined to make her christmas the best its ever been and he has a few tricks up his sleeves to just that. Will Carol enjoy these surprises and what has David got planned?


Christmas in Walford was always full of drama and mayhem as far as Carol was concerned as she opened her eyes. It was the first day of December and she was planning to put up the decorations. She hoped this Christmas would be a good one as she now had her true love back home again. Carol always liked Christmas and the fact that it had come round again pleased her greatly and even more so was the fact that she was spending it with the love of her life. David made her world complete whatever the time of year but Christmas brought that extra magic. David was at the car lot alone ever since Max had been wrongfully convicted for murdering Lucy Beale. Carol still didn't know who had been the real killer and this frustrated her. She had decided to quit her job at the cafe and become David's business partner. She got out of bed and looked out of the window seeing the Carter's start decorating the outside of the Queen Vic and she smiled to herself, she hoped that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened the previous year when Mick had trashed the Vic following the discovery that Linda had been raped by Dean. She started getting dressed and brushed her hair which was starting to get longer, as she applied her make up she felt that this Christmas would be a strange one as there was no Liam as he had gone to live with Ricky in Germany with Cindy, Bianca wasn't here as she lived in Milton Keynes with Terry and his kids and Tiffany and Morgan and there was, off course no pat even though she had died three years earlier. Carol still missed her and she knew that David did too. She walked downstairs and grabbed her leather handbag from the railing and made her way to the car lot.

"Hello sweetheart. I see you managed to get up", said David in a Jovial way as he kissed Carol who smiled at him and taking off her coat.

"I am capable of getting up in morning darling you know", joked Carol as she sat down, putting the paperwork into the folders.

"That time of year again." She remarked as she checked the accounts, David nodded.

"Yeah. It soon comes round doesn't it?"

"I don't want any drama this year. I've had enough of that already. Apart from us getting back together, this year has been bad." Carol said sadly looking down, David held her close to him.

"I think this year will be a brilliant Christmas for us both darling." David said with a smile. Carol looked up and started wondering what David had planned.

"First things first. We need the decor. Well go after work." He added as the customers arrived and Carol smiled and sorted the paperwork out once more.

After work David took Carol to a huge department store outside of Walford where they picked the largest tree that there was and though it cost over hundred pound, David brought It anyhow.

When they got home Carol helped David take the tree down from his packaging and help him get into the living room. Tina and Sonya rolled their eyes and laughed when they saw how big it was and after several unsuccessful attempts they finally managed to get the tree to stand up. Carol smiled then grabbed the box of decorations and with David's help started covering the tree with tinsel, baubles and ornaments making it look festive and pretty.

"I know what's missing." David said as he began searching the cupboard.

Carol watched as David pulled out the Christmas fairy from a box and felt a wave of euphoria overcome her then seeing that she was looking David walked over and from behind gently lifted her off her feet causing Carol to squeal like an excited schoolgirl. She gently placed the fairy on top of the tree and smiled,

"The tree looks good darling." She whispered as she cuddled him. David nodded and whispered back,

"Your my Christmas star baby"

Carol smiled and kissed him tenderly and David suddenly lifted her up and carried her upstairs and lay her on the bed before kissing her passionately once more…..

More days went by and before long both Carol and David had gotten into the Christmas spirit and were looking forward to what they saw would be the best Christmas ever and David had a surprise that would make Carol the happiest woman on earth.

Finally Christmas day arrived and everyone was awake early to open their presents. Carol had brought Rebecca a make up bag that had all sorts of makeup, Sonya a cookbook, Tina a pair of zebra trainers and finally she gave David a gold chain which David loved and she helped put it around his neck. David gave Sonya a new apron, Tina a rabbit jumper, Rebecca a sparkly ring and Carol he had brought not only a Pandora bracelet but also he hid a small box in the pocket of his coat which he planned to give her later. Carol smiled and kissed him.

Dinner time was a huge success. Carol had made a huge turkey that had left many leftovers and everyone had enjoyed the Christmas pudding that followed. Feeling stuffed they all went into the living room to watch Christmas films while David had a smile on his face and keep looking at his watch, Carol eyed him suspiciously and David kept grinning. Then at last he grabbed Carol by the arm causing Rebecca Sonya and Tina to follow as he brought Carol out into the middle of the square which was covered in candles and Christmas decorations and fake snow was falling from a Christmas machine that he had hired earlier that day. Carol gasped at how beautiful it all looked. She passionately kissed David who then got down on one knee and looked up at Carol.

"Carol Jackson I've always loved you and still do so very much now. Will you marry me?" He asked and Carol felt the tears run down her face she nodded,

"Yes David. I will." She gasped as David put the ring on her finger. She kissed him again and a small crowd cheered as David carried her back inside.

Later that night they made love and David held Carol in his arms kissing her, holding her, loving her. Carol smiled as she admired her engagement ring.

It was the best Christmas ever


End file.
